Kage no Gemu: The Game of Shadows
by Tjin
Summary: Kage no Gemu: the Game of Shadows. After his Death Sarutobi Hiruzen finds himself locked into the Kage Game, the only question is, can he lead his Village to victory.


Kage no Gemu: The Game of Shadows

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi blinked as he stared at the image before him for several long seconds, idly he wished for his pipe as the words seemed to burn themselves into his mind.

Game Over.

stroking his beard the Third Hokage wondered at that for a time before glancing around, the world was just as he remembered it, there was his Student screaming in pain and anger as his arms were sealed off, there was the Shinigami completing his set of Kage's as he sealed away the first and second along with his own soul, there was the Ichibi battling with Naruto's Gamabunta summon.

All grey, all frozen as the two massive words seemed to dominate his existence.

sighing as he looked back at the words he frowned as the world seemed to fade away, blinking he found himself sitting back behind his desk with naught but a single piece of paper before him, blinking at that Sarutobi let out a groan of frustration.

Of course hell would have paperwork,

Picking up the paper he looked it over carefully and frowned.

* * *

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Titles AWARDED: 3rd Hokage, The Peacemaker, The Professor, God of Shinobi, The Old Man**

**Time Lived: 88 years**

**Time Served: 58 years (5800 points)**

**Retired (2000 points)**

**Bonus: 2 strikes (Serve as Kage twice in one life +500 points)**

**Died as Kage (+500 points)**

**Bonus: Like those that came before (Die protecting the village +500)**

**Passed on the Will of Fire: x3 (Itachi, Naruto, Konohamaru,) +15000**

**Summoning Contract: Monkeys (+500) Enma (+500)**

**Skills: Fūinjutsu 5, Taijutsu 5, Genjutsu 5, Ninjutsu 5, Intelligence 5, Strength 3, Speed 3, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 5**

**Total: 39**

**Jetsu: 1123 Jutsu known (11230 points) , 112 Jutsu Mastered (11200 points), 12 Jutsu Created (12000 points)**

**Survived: 2nd Shiobi war (+5000 points), 3rd Shinobi war (+5000 points), **

**Subtotal: 55730**

**Killed by STUDENT (Orochimaru) -5000**

**Failed to save Uchiha clan -5000**

**Village invaded -5000**

**Scapegoat (Ithaci) -5000**

**Scapegoat (Hizashi) -5000**

**Scapegoat (Naruto) -5000**

**Total: 25730**

**Title: Not bad**

**Village: Konoha**

**population: 15344**

**Ninja Force: 5323**

**Special Forces: Anbu 123 units (3/5), NE 223 units (2/5), Jinchuraki (1/5), Ino-Shika-Cho (3/5), Hunter Devision + Inuzaka clan + Aburame Clan (4/5), Hyuuga Clan (4/5) Uchiha Clan (0/5) Miltary Police (0/5), Interrogation and Torture +Anko + Ibiki (4/5)**

**Special Units: Kakashi, Gai, Ausama, Kuriana, Anko, Ibiki, Jarayia, Haiashi, Genma, Yamamoto**

**Village Wall: (5/5)**

**Village Strength: 884 (Medium)**

* * *

Blinking at that Sarutobi flipped through the small stack of papers for a minute before catching on to why his village only scored a medium in strength value, after the fading away of the Senju, the loss of the Uchia and the rather devastating value loss of the caged bird seal from the Hyuuga the village had lost nearly half of its overall strength value.

Dropping the papers back to his desk the older man rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on, it seemed like he was in some sort of game.

As he looked back down Sarutobi was surprised to see a small red backed book sitting atop the papers he had just set down, carefully opening it up the old man was shocked to see a series of text laid out before him, after some quick parusal Sarutobi came to the conclusion that he was getting another chance and whatever being was responsible was playing some sort of game with him.

For a moment he considered throwing a tantrum at that before shrugging it off, if someone wanted to give him another chance, who was he to argue.

The book it seemed was broken down into three categories, Personal, Clan and Village and it looked like he could spend the points he had earned to purchase advantages in each one.

Flipping the page to the personal option he carefully read through each one of the hundreds available before focusing on a few that caught his eye.

* * *

**Personal**

**The Power of Youth**

**(5000 points)**

You are young at heart and young of body, age decreased by 50 years at the start of game.

**Rekindle the Will of Fire**

**(1000 points)**

Students and soldiers under your command are more likely to understand the Will of Fire.

**Foe Slayer**

**(5000 points)**

you learn the secrets of defeating your age old foe, no paperwork will stand in your way ever again.

**All seeing eye**

**(1000 points)**

nothing can escape your gaze, your ability to see through deceptions and feints are legendary.

**Presence**

**(1000 points)**

Your presence is enough to sway the masses, in the battlefield or boardroom everyone knows you're the boss.

reading through the rest Sarutobi shrugged most of them off, small bonuses or achievements that would no doubt be of value, but none really jumped out at him as being anywhere near as important as those.

making a mental note on which ones he wanted and going straight out and buying the Power of Youth and Foeslayer perks straight off the bat he sighed as nearly a third of his points disappeared from the total before turning to the next section.

* * *

**Clans**

**Clan Flags**

**(500 points each)**

a Clan flag announces that the Village is a safe Haven for any members of that clan, while not a guarantee that the village will get any members it does increase the chance significantly, also once five or more members of the clan arrive they can settle down and petition for full clan status adding that clan to the village.

**Bloodline Guardians**

**(1000 points)**

the bloodline guardians are an elite unit of hunter nin that seek to protect the secrets of the villages bloodlines from theft or coercion, much like the hunter nin that seek out missing or rogue ninja the bloodline guardians will do anything to make sure he villages secrets remain secure. (+5 to village security +5 to clan moral -2 to civilian moral)

of them all those were the only two that really caught the Kage's eye before he moved on to the next section.

* * *

**Village.**

**Bigger, Better.**

**(10000 points)**

the Village is twice the size, recent expansion has brought in more people, more work and more business, this means more money for the village, but it also means more paperwork and bureaucracy.

**Tower of the Fox**

**(1000 Points)**

Rather than hiding your Jinchūriki you flaunt it, the tower is filled to the brim with training equipment, tools and resources for the Demon container, this increases the value of any Jinchūriki in the village but it also increases the odds of potential kidnappings and assassinations. (Unlocks: Demon Hunter Units)

**Kenjutu Garden**

**(5000 Points)**

The kenjutsu Garden is a temple renowned throughout the elemental nations for their swordsmen they produce; on par with the seven swordsmen of the mist in skill if not in blade this garden calls swordsmen and women from across the world to the village to learn the skills of Iaijutsu. (Unlocks: Kensei)

**Memorial Stone**

**(1000 Points)**

This upgrade to the memorial stone allows Shinobi to place a small portion of their Chakra into the stone itself allowing the stone to produce a Bunshin of the desired Shinobi once they have passed on. (Unlocks: Memorial stone +2)

**Memorial stone +2**

**(10000 points)**

this specially crafted stone allows Shinobi to infuse a large amount of their Chakra into the stone, after their passing the stone will be able to produce Kagebunshin that can interact with their loved ones after their passing. at will the stone can produce all of the Kagebunshin stored within to help defend the village from attack (Unlocks: Specters)

**The Hive**

**(1000 points)**

The hive is a series of reinforced tunnels and bunkers scattered across the village, during times of attack they can be used to protect the civilians and used to sneak Shinobi units around the village to counter attack. (unlocks: Tunnel Rats)

**House of Seals**

**(5000 points)**

The house of seals is a research and storage department dedicated to the art of Fuinjutsu, the research, creation and use of seals will not come easier to any in the village interested in learning the art, your village will be more likely to produce seal masters.

**Shadow repository**

**(5000 points)**

the shadow repository is the foundation of all advanced spying services, the whispers of kage and daimio alike are heard and recorded in this central location for later use by the village spymasters. (Unlocks: dedicated spies)

**Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis**

**(100000 Points)**

the advanced research and analysis institute is capable of advancing a regular Genin to advanced Chunin or even Jonin levels within a short period of time, the facility gives a brutally honest evaluation of their skills, personality and potentials.

**Broadcast center.**

**(5000 Points)**

disseminate the news and stories that you want the world to know, while Shinobi villages are likely to still try and ferret out your secrets many in the civilian world will take what is said at face value, this facility allows you to spread and discount rumors at a faster rate.

**Academy Upgrade +1**

**(1000 Points)**

Each increase in the academy upgrade makes increases the overall skill of the graduates, while it does reduce the total number of graduates slightly the overall increase more than makes up for it.

**Training Field Upgrade +1**

**(1000 Points)**

Increases the overall skills gained from Genin and Chunin training; while the overall readiness of these units is decreased due to the exhausting training they undergo the overall combat effectiveness increases significantly.

**Hospital Upgrade +1**

**(1000 points)**

The overall competency of the hospital is increased, this helps your ninja and civilians survive more critical attacks and overcome their injuries faster, it does however also increase the overall cost of the hospital and stays within significantly.

* * *

blinking at the shocking cost several of the options he shook his head at the plethora of choices his village had that he had never even considered.

considering his options Sarutobi opted to grab the Uzimaki,Yuki and Senju clan flags for his village the Kenjetsu Garden and house of Seals left him with less than five thousand points remaining which he spent on the Tower of the fox and Rekindle the Will of fire personal perk before dropping the remainder on the Memorial stone, academy and Hospital upgrades.

closing the book with a snap Sarutobi felt a cold breeze wash over him for a moment before he found himself standing atop the village walls as the Kyuubi no Kitsune slowly faded from view as Minato finished the sealing, while he woud have preferred to have stopped this from happening at all The old man had learned long ago to accept what life threw at him.

this time would be better.

* * *

His first order of business was to bring up the overall strength of the village, that would require whipping the two noble clans into shape, a task that he was not looking forward too.

Glancing up from his recently reestablished desk as Hiashi and Fugaku entered his office Hurizen took a moment to calm his nerves before motioning the seats in front of him. "Before we get started this will most likely be a conversation that none of us will enjoy." Sarutobi said seriously to the two before sitting back in his seat.

"the village is hurt, the damage done tonight will take decades to recover from, decades that we don't have," he explained before tapping a folder on the desk "My advisors have recently brought to my attention that the Kyuubi seemed to be under Sharingan control" he said before waving off the clans heads denial "my faith in the Uchiha clan is absolute, I am currently having my Anbu spread the word that your clans attempts to calm the beast was the cause of such a situation"

As Fugaku sat back down Sarutobi pressed on, "My advisors though seem to be taking liberties that I cannot accept, that being said I want the two of you to take over as my advisors for my return until such a time as a replacement can be found."

The shock showed on the mens faces as the two Dōjutsu clan heads looked at each other before glancing back at him, finally Fugaku was the first to find his voice "Hokage sama, while this is a great honor we are shocked at the-" he paused as if searching for the right words before making a diplomatic choice "choice," he said before motioning to his fellow clan head "While both of our clans have served Konoha loyally neither of our families have ever served in such a prestigious role." He said as Hiashi nodded at Fugaku's words.

Seeing the two agree Sautobi nodded as well "The reason for your exclusion from higher positions was put in place by my predecessor, it was believed that The Uchiha's possession of the Military Police gave them an uncontrollable level of power in the village, to also hold a position such as Hokage would risk placing to much power in the hands of one clan."

For a moment it seemed that Fugaku would take offense to such a statement before the keen and suspicious mind that had seen the meteoric rise of the Military police force caused him to evaluate the situation before nodding "I will assume you have a solution to this concern, and as my esteemed colluegue is here I would deduce that he is to take part in it." Fugaku said as the Hokage nodded

"To counter this issue I will be resolving the issue that has long kept the Hyuuga from positions of power, though their ban was put in place by the Fire Daimyō himself" at this Hiasi blinked in shock at the knowledge that the unbreakable glass ceiling that had kept his clan from rising further was not in fact from the Hokage at all. Leaning forward Hiashi cleared his throat slightly before asking the question most important to him "Hokage-Sama, while I have seen my clan passed over for promotion and responsibility many times I never knew it was at the Fire Lords order," the Hyuuga head said softly before pressing forward at Sarutobi's frown. "Would you please explain the cause of the fire lords concern?"

Stroking his beard slightly at the question Hurizen Sarutobi frowned at the clan head missing such a vital piece of knowledge "Your father should have passed that knowledge down to you when you took over Hiashi-san, but the Fire Lord made it known during the reign of Tobirama that so long as the caged bird seal was in use your clan was absolved of all positions of power." As a combination of shock and rage washed over the clan head Hurizen waved the issue aside "That being said I will be taking the issue in hand myself, from this day forward the branch house will be unsealed and serve alongside the Uchiha in Konoha's military police"

At the cries from the duo the Third Hokage cut them off "For the good of the village this is how it shall be, I cannot allow the Uchiha to remain apart or for the Hyuuga branch house to be ground under, both weaken the village far too much for me to allow." He declared with the full authority he could muster, after a short moment the two clan heads finally nodded in acceptance. "Very well, then from this day forward the Military police will be served by the Uchiha and Hyuuga under the authority of Fugaku and Hizashi, the Hyuuga branch house will serve and the sanctity of the Byakugan will be overseen by the Uchiha and Konoha's military Police. With these concessions Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga will take their place as my Senior Advisors on the Councils."

* * *

standing atop the Hokage tower Sarutobi glanced out at the gathered villagers as he held the small bundle of energy close to him, the last time he had tried to hide both who and what the boy was, it was time to change things.

stepping out to the gathered crowd the recently reinstated third Hokage moved up to the microphones and greeted the survivors of the Kyuubi attack.

Clearing his throat he began his first speech as the Hokage. "Today we have Much to mourn, and much to thank, we mourn the fallen and lost, we remember their sacrifice in protecting us and this village, while each clan and ninja faced the beast at great peril to their own lives we the village would like to thank the Hyuuga who sacrificed many of their eyes in trying to find a weakness to the beast, we thank the Uchiha who sacrificed many of their best young ninja's minds and bodies trying to turn the beast away, we thank the Fallen Namakazi clan for the sacrifice of young Minato made to seal the beast away and we thank the Uzimaki clan for sacrificing their newborn son and future of their clan to seal the beast away," as his voice carried over the crowd Sarutobi was shocked at the lack of outcry he got from the crowd, while some murmuring was ongoing it was scattered and would be easily quelled.

Holding the boy up for the village to see the Third Hokage smiled "This is your hero, Uzumaki Naruto the third Uzumaki to protect this village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, for every day he lives the village is secure, his mind his will and his spirit holds the beast at bay" he said before setting Naruto back down and looking back out to the crowd.

"i ask now that we come together to get past this dark time, we must rebuild, we must rearm and we must turn our gaze to those that would use this time to strike at us, our merchants will be faced with new opponents trying to capitalize on our needs, our workers will face new faces in the job lines, our ninja's will face enemies on all front. i ask that we be vigilant for those that will seek to do us harm, as such i will be updating the military police to protect us, i will be abolishing the caged bird seal and i will be shifting to a new council to give me insight in these dark times, i would be honored if Fugaku and Hiashi would accept the post of Advisor for the next four years."

the initial surge of outrage from the two noble clans stumbled slightly as they were placated slightly by the new positions offered them, after a moments consideration the two clan heads nodded in acceptance of their new posts before Sarutobi moved on "Part of the overhaul of the Military police will be the use of Hyuuga branch members in their ranks, which is the reason for the abolishment of the Caged bird seal, he explained to the crowd before looking over at his onetime friend as he caught the mans eye.

"i will also be reinstating the NE forces into the Military Police, their value to the village is beyond compare in keeping our village safe, as such they will be broken up into twenty seperate five man strike forces under the overall command of Jayari while my old teammate Danzo will be in charge of a new investigative branch, to seek out threats to the village he will have overall command of the new recon forces that we will be deploying within the week.

at Danzo's nod Hurizen pressed on with the changes "on a lighter note, From my own clan accounts i will be purchasing a plot of land near the damaged area of the village for the construction of the New Tower of the Fox, a structure dedicated to the sacrifices made by all in this dark time, this tower will house the displaced and orphaned by this tragedy so as not to place any undue strain on the civilian resources."

as the crowd cheered at his gift Hiruzen held up a hand to silent the cheers before continuing "For their services to the village past and present i will be opening the gates of the village to the scattered remnants of the Uzimaki clan, the Senju clan and Yuki clan, with any luck we may one day accept these clans into our village with open arms."

stepping away from the cheering crowd Hiruzen was proud of what he had achieved so early in this new career.

* * *

(A/N) so, what do ya think? I don't know if I will continue this, but I liked the concept… also I do not own the 'Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis' that is the work of MaxFic and is well worth the read, you can probably tell how much I think it's worth by the cost.


End file.
